deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Confessions
Confessions (告白, Kokuhaku) is the thirteenth episode of the ''Death Note'' anime series. Synopsis Sometime later, a journal entry appears from the second Kira. The team goes over it, and deduces that the second Kira wants to meet Kira at three possible locations throughout May 2007: a fashion street on the 22nd, someplace on the 24th, and a stadium the 30th. Having received details on where to meet, Matsuda and Light volunteer to try and capture the identity of the second Kira due to their youthful appearances. They join up with Light's friends, with Matsuda pretending to be his cousin, and begin touring the area. Light deduces for the first date that the second Kira wants to meet at a convention called "Note Blue". However, Misa Amane, having the Shinigami Eyes, is actually in disguise at a coffee shop, and finds out that Kira's real name is Light Yagami as he and Matsuda pass by, as those who are in possession of a Death Note do not have their lifespans shown by the eyes. Later, Misa confirms to the investigation team that she has found the real Kira. The team decides to change their approach in handling the second Kira and tries to reason with her instead. They release a television broadcast condemning Kira as a heartless murderer who will kill anyone who discovers his identity. Furthermore, they offer to lessen the severity of the punishment the second Kira will face if she reveals information about the real Kira. However, Misa ignores this, finds Light Yagami's address and profile online, and goes over to visit him. Misa arrives at the Yagami house, claiming to go to school with him and that he left a notebook at school. Light goes over to meet her, and Misa lets him touch her Death Note, allowing him to see Rem and realize her identity; he then invites her inside, pretending that Misa is his girlfriend (a guise he already uses to cover up that he is on the Task Force). Misa explains about the Shinigami Eyes, then offers to be Light's "eyes" if he can make her his girlfriend. Light becomes suspicious, wondering why Misa would surrender herself to him, and Misa tells Light that she has been more careful than he previously thought by covering her tracks using disguises and letting other people put their fingertips all over the packages in which she sent the tapes. Light is cautious because she has the power to kill him. However, Misa offers to give Light her notebook so that he can make sure she won't kill him, and she can gain his trust. Misa tells him that she doesn't mind if he uses her and kills her if she becomes a burden. She tells Light that Kira is like a god to her because he killed the criminals that killed her parents. She will do anything for Light. Misa starts to get upset and cry, so Light hugs her to make her happy. Then, Light agrees to let her help him and pretend to be her boyfriend because he could use her as a valuable weapon to kill L; Misa accepts. Rules Learned *'How to Use: IX #1' - The Death Note will not affect those under 780 days old. *'How to Use: IX #2' - The Death Note will be rendered useless if the victim's name is misspelled four times. Episode Guide pl:Wyznanie fr:Confession fi:Tunnustus (jakso) es:Episodio 13: Confesión Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Part I (anime)